When I Look At You
by EmbryLuvR32
Summary: Bella moves to Forks expecting the worst. Her father beats her because she reminds him of Renee. Edward; Forks player, seems to feel different with her, and changes. Bella trusts him and tells him her deadly secret. Short story. Contains rape and beating.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Bella's parents recently gotten divorced. The night of the divorce her father goes crazy and blames her for everything. Her mother, is a recent drug addicted, and is never home with her, so she moves out. Beaten and bruised she moves to a new school, to where her father lives. That's when the trouble starts. She meets Forks high schools player, Edward Cullen. His _step_ sister Alice, hates him, for being who he is. She befriends Bella, and Bella finds out why Edward is the way he is. Edward rejects Bella for being who she is, until he finds out what's really happening. Bella&Edward. AU. All Human. Very OOC.

**Chapter 1**

Renee hadn't given me time. Time too think that is. She pushed me on the plane, like it was some big opportunity. Not even close. She was practically forcing me to live with my father, as if he'd gotten custody. My mother, and her new boyfriend, were drug addicts. That's all they did in a time being. I assumed she pushed me away, so she wouldn't have to spend money on me, but could spend it on getting high. My father moved to the small town of Forks Washington, to get _away_, as he said it. I felt neglected, alone, and shitty. I was here now, and my life was even worse. He blamed me for the loss, the pain, and regret. He also showed me how it felt.

"I'll miss you mom." I said trying to sound heartfelt. She gave me a look, but frowned anyway, "Oh, baby I'll miss you too. Now, go," She said pushing me toward the gate. I bit my lip, trying to not cry at how much I felt like dirt. My mother was pushing me away, and she didn't want me.

I shakily gave the attendant my ticket, and ran onto the plane, regretting it soon after. I walked down the isle and tried to stay hidden. I felt like I've committed a murder. I sat in my seat, next to the window, and prayed it would be better than life in Phoenix. I knew I was pushing my luck, but at least it was something. I got off the plane, and pulled my bag with me outside. It was much colder in Forks. The cold wind bit at my cheeks, and I shivered. I spun, and yanked the dark green sweatshirt off my luggage, and shoved it over my head.

I pulled the hood up, and crossed my arms. It was only mid November. Why was it so cold? Oh yeah, it's Washington. Fuck.

A small red car pulled up before me and the door opened. I prepared for the worst.

A boy, about seventeen, smiled at me. His dark hair sparkled in the rain as he stepped out of the car. He was huge. Maybe six feet.

"Hi, I'm Jacob," He said taking my shaky cold hand. "Bella," I said and he smiled. "Charlie sent us," He said as he grabbed my suitcase, and popped it in the trunk. "Us?" I asked shakily stepping into the car. "Well, me." He laughed, shutting my door, and walking around the front of the car. He stepped in, and started the car.

"So, how old are you Bella?" Jacob asked, as I pulled my hood from my wet hair. I fanned it out with my fingers, and combed it down.

"Seventeen." I said, and he smirked. "How old are you Jacob?" I asked, kind of caring for the answer. If I was alone in this town, I could have Jacob as a friend.

"Just turned sixteen." He smiled a bright smile. I nodded. Sixteen wasn't so bad. Shut up Bella! Why would he want you, even as a friend. Forget it.

Jacob told me all about La Push, and Forks. About the schools, and the kids their. His friends, Quil and Embry, and what they were like. I barley got a word in, but it didn't matter; I wasn't into talking too much.

We pulled up a dirt driveway to a two story white house. The cop car in the driveway, reminded me where I was. Charlie of course, had taken to a job, that would involve shooting. Pleasant. Jacob began too open his door, when I stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Jacob, uhm…" I said nervously, putting a lock of brown hair behind my ear, "If…I were ever too need a friend, could I come over?" I asked with hopeful eyes. Never hurts to be safe, especially to what happened the night of the divorce. I "Tripped" down the stairs and somehow, got bruises on my abdomen, and face. His smile brightened, and he nodded, "Whatever, whenever. I'll be there." He promised and I nodded, opening my door, and preparing for the day that awaited me.

Jacob opened the door, too a rather chilly house. I crossed my arms again, and Jacob somehow, wasn't affected.

"Were back!" Jacob called into the living room. My eyes began to wander around the small house, and saw it looked like a single man only lived here, which by the obvious, was true.

"Bella," Charlie greeted looking happy. His open arms some how frightened me as he pulled me into a hug. I did my best to look happy.

"Thank you Jacob, for picking her up, but I had a late day at the office." He shrugged, and chuckled. "No problem chief swan, I'll see you later Bella." He said and gave me a warm hug. Don't leave. I wanted to say, but couldn't find my voice.

Jacob walked swiftly out the door, and Charlie sighed. I looked at him, and felt a sting to my cheek that sent me to the ground. "Why are you here? You only remind me of her! This is all your fault!" He yelled loudly, and ran out the door. I heard the cruiser back out of the dirt driveway, and speed down the road.

I laid there, gasping in shock. What on earth is happening here? I got up carefully, careful not to fall over my own feet, and laid a hand on my stinging cheek. "Ah!" I hissed, at the burning sensation. I took my bag, swiftly up the stairs, and into the small dark purple painted room. There was a bed, that was made, and a desk, along with a dresser, and empty closet.

I began to put my clothes away, and felt silent tears run down my face. This wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened. He used too do this to my mother. Almost to the point of death.

After I finished unpacking, I found letters for my new school. Mainly, my schedule, and a map. The school was so small, why would I need a map?

I sighed, and went to take a shower. Walking into the bathroom, and past the mirror for the first time, I saw a red hand print on my face. "Shit," I said inspecting it further. I decided to brush it off for now, and do with it later. I jumped into the shower, and let the burning hot water relax my muscles. My thoughts wandered to Jacob. Did he know Charlie was like this….did anyone besides me?

Did my mom? Is that why she sent me here? The water begun to run cold and I switched it off, wrapping a towel around me. I stepped up to the mirror, and the hand print was slightly visible. Hopefully it would be gone by tomorrow…

I changed into my pajama's, and practically ran into my bedroom. I peeked out the window, and saw the car was still gone. I opened the window, just in case, and walked to my door. I fiddled with the doorknob, trying to see if it locked. I pushed it in and turned it, and it clicked. My face lit up, and I shut off my light. Walking to my bed, I realized if Charlie would be so mad as if to break down the door, or take it off whilst I was at school. I gulped and ran to unlock it.

Twisted and turning it I ran back to my bed, and curled up under the quilt. I let my violent cry's shake me too sleep, as the thunder struck once again.

The next morning, my alarm went off at it's precise time. 6:00. I carefully got out of bed; making sure I didn't wake Charlie, if he was still asleep. I walked too my closet, and pulled out my favorite dark jeans, with a long sleeve green shirt. I kept my hair down, and curly. Wasn't going to get any better…The hand print was gone, thank god.

I sighed and walked downstairs. Charlie was still asleep, so I grabbed my bag, and ran out the door. I hopped into my car, that my dad bought for me, before this whole mess happened. Taking deep breaths, I started the car, and drove toward the small school. I checked out the map, and my schedule as I was driving. Didn't seem too hard. Easy even.

I pulled up to the school, and I was one of the first their. Great, no need to attract attention. I was happy too see their were other cars like mine. Old, used. Except a new silver Volvo sat in a lot a few down from mine. Rich kids.

I walked threw the double door, and saw it was a very small hallway. No need to go to the office, so I just went right to my locker. I stopped and threw my stuff in, than thought for a minute. One more year Bella, and your free.

I slammed my locker, and walked to my first class. English. Walking in the room, I wasn't the only one there, but it was the board that interested me. Romeo and Juliet. My favorite book.

I sat down, in the back, like normal, and waited. The room filtered with students, laughing, and talking. I ignored them, and read my book _Withering heights. _"Hi!" I heard a wind chime like voice. I looked up to see a small girl with crow black hair, and a pixie haircut. Her blue eyes piercing. "Uhm…Hi," I said setting my book down. "I'm Alice, you must be Bella." She smiled. I guess news travels fast. I nodded, and she smiled. "Were going to be great friends." She acknowledged. Well, at least it's nice to have one friend.

"This is Jasper," She said gesturing too a tall boy, that was built, but not over muscular. His honey blonde hair was wavy, and his brown eyes warm. "Hi," I said and he nodded to me. "Nice to meet you," He said with a slight southern accent.

Class went by, and the teacher didn't make me introduce myself. My other classes were fairly okay. It was by lunch that I was frightened. Alice had asked me too sit with her, and Jasper. She said she had another friend, Rosalie, and Emmett. I agreed.

Alice pulled me too a table, and I sat down, looking around when my eyes stopped on a boy. The most gorgeous boy I've ever seen in my life. His tousled bronze hair shinned in the sun threw the window.

"See your staring at Edward," Jasper smiled sitting next to Alice. My neck snapped, back to a smirking Jasper. "I, uhm…wasn't staring." I mumbled, and blushed, looking down at my food.

"Bella's staring at your brother," A very muscular boy said sitting down. "Brother?" I said out loud, and Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward," She started, looking at him. I followed her gaze too see a very skanky looking girl with strawberry blonde hair, sitting on his lap. He looked annoyed. "Is my _step_brother…" She smiled, like there was something behind it. She had black hair, he had bronze. Her eyes blue, his a dark emerald green, of course they weren't related.

"I try to avoid him. He's…ugh." She said making a face. I stared at the Greek Adonis. He was perfect, in everyway. The girl on his lap, turned, and smashed her lips onto his. I looked down. Why do I even try? There's no way on earth he'd like me. Me, plain o'l Bella. Broken and bruised.

"Hey, Bella, wanna come over today?" Alice asked me, with a hopeful smile as we headed to biology. My thoughts raced to Charlie. Would he notice? Would he get angry at me? "Oh, uhm…su-sure." I stuttered, but smiled. What did I just say? "Oh! You should stay the night! We could do each others nails, and hair and-" Alice's tiny voice cut out by us walking into the room.

The Greek god, sat at an open desk. He looked up, and smiled at me. I grinned, and I felt breathless. I felt Alice pull my arm toward him. Shit. "Hey Edward." Alice said to her brother, and he smiled at me, "Who's your friend Alice?" His voice like velvet. His green eyes pierced into my dull brown ones. "Bella, but…don't get any Idea's Edward." She said and pulled me too the back.

"Bella," She accused as we sat down. "What?" I played innocent. "I know what your doing. You like my brother," She smiled. "I do, okay." I said scratching a pencil on my notebook. "Bella," She said softly, and I looked to her. Her eyes heartfelt. "I don't want you too get hurt. Edward…he's kind of a player," She said looking at him, as Emmett sat next to him, and punched his arm playfully.

"He get's what he wants, and I don't want that to be you." A player? Of course. "It won't be Alice." I smiled as the teacher started class.

After school, I told Alice I'd meet her at her house, to which she gave me directions too. I quickly ran too my house, too get clothes, and other stuff. I pulled up to the house, and the cruiser was there. "Shit." I mumbled and grabbed my bag, and walked into the house. It was rather silent, until I walked further into the house. Charlie was asleep in the living room, in the chair. TV blaring, and him snoring. I sighed, relived, and walked upstairs.

I tried to ignore the fact, that I'd be in the same house as Edward. I threw clothes into a bag, and my favorite pajama's. My toothbrush, deodorant, and face wash. I tip toed down the stairs, and out the door.

Walking to my car, I heard a crash in the living room. I dove into my car, and drove off quickly. My heart was thudding in my chest, and my vision blurred. My hand wandered up, and my face was wet with tears. I whipped them away, and made my way to Alice's. Better than being at _home._

The directions were simple, and I pulled up to a giant mansion that was unbelievably gorgeous. I think I felt my jaw drop.

Alice ran out of the house, and her arms flew around me. "Bella! Oh, were going to have so much fun!" She shrieked and I grabbed my bag, and she pulled me inside.

The house was so light, open, and beautiful. It was also huge! "Mom!" Alice shrieked, and a woman walked out of the kitchen, smiling. Her face was motherly, and her Carmel hair went down her shoulders in waves. "Hi, you must be Bella." She took my hand, "Yes, I am. Your, home is beautiful." I commented and she smiled, "Why thank you dear." "Mom, were going upstairs, Edward isn't home is he?" Alice asked pulling me up the huge stair case, "He's in his room." She said and walked into what I assumed was the kitchen. "Dammit." Alice mumbled.

We walked down a long hallway, and Edward came out of a room. "Bella," He smiled and Alice rolled her eyes pulling me into an overly pink room, with a mirror covering one wall.

"Woah…" I said looking around she laughed and jumped on a overly sized canopy bed. I heard a knock at the open door, and spun. Edward was leaning against the door in all his glory. My heart sped up.

"Alice, Jasper's on the phone, and I was just wondering,-" He said, but Alice was already out the door. "So Bella," He said walking closer, "Want a tour?" He smiled crookedly, and it took my breath away.

I just nodded eagerly, and he took my hand. I thought there was a small sense of static shock, but I thought was just playing fairy tale.

He led me threw the hallway, showing me the different rooms, until we came to a small room, with windows for walls. "My room," He said and I walked in, inspecting further. He had so much music, it was unbelievable.

I smiled, and turned around. Suddenly he was right next to me, and his hands were on either side of my face. My breathing picked up, and my heart stopped. "I feel right with you Bella." He whispered, stroking my hair. We just met, and he feels right with me? Was he trying to get lucky? "I don't want you too think, what you see at school. I'm not like that." He said letting go of my face, and turning around. I breathed in a sigh, and he turned back too me. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I'm not what people say. And I don't want to be," He stepped closer too me. "Than don't." I whispered, as he got closer.

"Eddie!" I heard a bubbly shrill scream. He sighed, and walked out the door. I was so confused. What was going on? I walked out of his room, soon after, too see him walking toward it, with the girl I saw at lunch. He didn't look at me, so I just ran toward Alice's room.

She was in there, making out with Jasper. "Oh. Uhm…hey, I gotta go, my dad want's me home." I lied quickly and she pouted but said she'd see me the next day. I jumped in my car, and drove home. What did he mean? Was he lying? Being truthful? Was he just trying to kiss me?

I shook off the thoughts as I pulled up into the driveway, and threw the door.

Charlie came out of the kitchen with a look of rage on his face. "Where were you!" He demanded, and I stuttered. I felt a sharp pain shoot up my arm. I screamed in pain, and he slapped me. "Shut up!" He said and kicked me. He walked away after a minute into his room. I laid there on the cold ground, shaking. I dared too look at my arm. Blood slid down the side of my arm. The cut looked deep. Did he stab me?

I stood shakily, and pain shot threw my arm again. I hissed in pain, and climbed my way up the stairs. I ran into the bathroom, and turned on the faucet. There was a red hand mark on my cheek, and my arm bloody.

I ran the water over the gash, and bandaged it up carefully. I decided to lock my door, and climb into my bed.

My tears dried as I entered a dreamless sleep, and awoke to an even more nightmarish morning.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks, to all who reviewed!**

The morning, where my body felt like it's been torn apart. The morning, were I found I was bleeding. The morning, I was raped and didn't know it.

I woke up, feeling everything. My lower stomach was in pain, and I smelt rust mixed with salt. I had an alcohol smell all over me.

I ran into the shower, as fast as I could, my whole body hurt. I knew I had to go to school today, but thank god it was a Friday. The hot water didn't relax me. I let it run over my face, as I cried. I knew what happened. I wasn't stupid.

I changed into light jeans, and a dark blue Tee shirt. I ran down the stairs loudly, seeing Charlie was already gone, and into my car. I decided I wasn't going to cry on my way too school.

I decided to be strong. Put on an act, of course. I had too, what else was I supposed to do? I sighed as I pulled up to Alice's yellow Porsche. I stayed in my car for a few seconds. Contemplating, an idea. Trying to avoid Alice's questions about the bandage on my arm. Why I would wince when someone would touch me. Should I tell her?

I jumped out of my car, sighing with anger. This was difficult. I walked into the school, and to my locker. The only place I felt safe, was here. _Or in Edward's arms…_I thought bluntly. I was never even in his arms. Shut up Bella!

Alice was at my side in an instant. Her smile quickly dropped, as she looked at my arm. "Bella," She said inspecting it carefully. "I fell," I lied awfully. So looked into my eyes, her light blue eyes piercing. "You're a bad liar." She accused smugly. "Now, what really happened?" She asked me quickly as we walked to our first hour.

"It's nothing Alice, just forget it." I said stubbornly. "Fine." She huffed, and sat in her seat. Could I really tell her? Could I tell her, I was abused? Raped?

My lower stomach was throbbing. It hurt, and wouldn't stop all hour. Should I go home? Charlie's not home…but what would he do if he found out that I skipped?

Another beating? I felt like crying. Why me? Why does this happen to me?

The first hours of school were over, than lunch came. The first time I saw Edward. Glorious Edward.

He smiled at me from across the cafeteria, and I blushed looking down. When I looked back up, he was making out with that girl. "Her names Tanya." Jasper smiled. I blushed harder, seeing that he noticed me staring. "Is she staring at Edward again?" Alice asked amused. "No," I hissed. "That's not what your flushed red cheeks say." Cocky Emmett.

I stuck my tongue out at him like a second grader. He pouted and I giggled. Rosalie kissed him, and he smiled again. When I looked back to Edward, he was looking worriedly at my bandaged arm. I decided to just ignore it.

Walking to your car fast, whilst being a total klutz, didn't help when you had a god chasing you threw the parking lot. "Bella, wait." He caught my arm, and I winced at the pain.

"What happened?" He asked avoiding my eyes. "I tripped," I turned back to walk to my car. "I'm not buying it." He said harshly. I turned again to face him. "Why is it your business Edward?" I asked, and his emerald eyes finally met mine.

"Because I think I know what's going on." His velvet voice low. I shook my head, and went to my car, starting it, and driving away.

I couldn't tell Edward. I couldn't tell anyone. No one. No one could help me from this, no one could stop it.

_Edward can…_

I blinked my tears away furiously. Don't be ridiculous, I barley know him. But what he said caught my attention. _I think I know what's going on…_

The shrill ring of my cell phone scared the shit out of me. I held myself together as I answered the phone. A text.

_Bella! Edward and Tanya are in a major fight. It's very funny. Please come over tonight? It's Friday!_

Ugh…Alice.

In the few short days I've known her, she was already my best friend. Edward and Tanya in a fight? Was he going to break up with her? Should I go over to Alice's?

I pulled up into my driveway, and saw Charlie's car. I whimpered sadly, and got out of the car. I'd text Alice later…

I served up all of my strength and courage, as I pulled the door open. It was silent. Odd.

I heard something that sounded like glass break in the kitchen. I flinched instinctively, and rounded the corner to investigate.

"Bella." Charlie smiled. My heart faded, and my eyes went wide. He walked closer and I ran up the stairs, not knowing what good it'd do. He caught my leg, pulling me back down. I fell, as he dragged me down the stairs.

He smelt heavily of whisky and beer. He held my arms down, on either side of my head, and smiled at me, like the devil himself.

He took one hand off my wrist, and slapped me hard in the face. I screamed in pain, knowing I'd get hit again, I quickly regretted it.

"Did I say you could scream?" He yelled and punched me in the stomach. The pain that was already their, doubled. "That's what I thought," He smiled smugly, and walked into the living room.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and slowly rose from the floor. I walked upstairs quietly, and into my bedroom. I packed clothes, and my other necessities into a bag. I heard the TV blaring of a baseball game as I climbed, carefully, out my window, and down the tree. I started my car, and pulled out of the driveway, racing down the road.

My stomach was tripling in pain, and I felt sick. My face wasn't any better.

I pulled up the incredibly long driveway, and Alice ran up to my car, practically pulling me out. "Oh Bella! You came, Edward and Tanya are-" She stopped mid-sentence to stare at me. "Alice..?" I asked confused.

"Bella who hit you?" She asked appalled. "What- oh shit!" I covered my face with my hand. I had forgotten about that.

I shook my head at her, "Bella." She said somehow seeming threatening, comparing to size. "Alice. Please," I asked closing my eyes, "Don't say anything, just leave it alone." I pled. "I can't just leave this alone Bella, but I will for now." She still eyed me. "Thank you."

"Is it that bad?" I asked, and she shook her head, "It's fading, but I still want answers." She said threateningly.

She pulled me into the house, and I heard shouting upstairs. "Come on, Jasper's recording it!" She said pulling me up the stairs. "Recording? Like…video taping it? Why?" I asked taken back.

She laughed her wind chime laugh, "Because, their the cutest couple in the school, and, supposedly, the most popular," She rolled her eyes, "So, it's for the school website!" She said excitedly and walked into Edward's doorway. Tanya looked as if she was crying, and stormed out the door, pushing me aside whilst doing so. Edward's eyes were on me in an instant.

"Jasper! Turn off the camera!" Edward said, as his eyes left mine. He slammed the white door, and Jasper burst out laughing. "She slapped him! You should have seen his face! Oh wait, I got it on film." Jasper laughed.

Alice's eyes got big, "She _slapped _him?" She asked worried. "He's a guy he can take it." Jasper laughed again.

"I guess your right," Alice said walking down the hall. Jasper eyed me carefully, "Is their something I don't know?" He asked, and I shrugged, "I don't if you don't."

Jasper's brown eyes became troubled, but ran to Alice's room anyway. I stayed next to Edward's door for a second, confused on what to do. I decided to just go to Alice's room, when the door opened.

"Bella," He smiled slightly, than it faded. "Bella who hit-" I walked down the hall before he could finish. It was the wrong day to be near them. They were too observant. I walked toward Alice's room, and I just found Jasper sitting on her bed. "Where's…?" I questioned and he pointed to a door on the wall.

I raised an eyebrow, when Alice returned with clothes in her hand. "Oh, hey Bella." She smiled. "Bella," Edward said rushed as he came threw the door. I looked to Alice for help. She offered none, as she ran into the closet. The closet door opened, and she ran toward Jasper on the bed, and pulled him with her into the closet, and shutting the door.

What a true friend.

"I really don't feel like talking Edward." I mumbled walking back out the door. "Please, just tell me what happened." He pled. When I didn't answer he pulled me into his room and shut the door. "Please,"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I whispered avoiding his eyes. "Because I wanted someone their for me…" He said, and I looked up confused. "What are you talking about Edward?" I asked momentarily confused.

"Bella, I'm not stupid. I know what's going on." He smiled. "So what if you know? What goods it going to do?" I asked eyeing the door, hoping for an escape.

"I want to help you," He got closer. I shook my head, trying to ignore the fact at how he was only a few inches from me, "I'm not stupid Edward," I repeated him, "I know what you want." I spat in disgust.

"I'm not going to be your whore," I spun toward the door, and he caught my arm, "I'm not like that Bella. Truly I'm not. I want you to know that." His beautiful face fell.

I stood facing him. "I believe you." The crazy part of my conscious thought said. "Now, trust me. Tell me what's happening." I shook my head, "I trust you Edward. Not that much," I spun again, and grabbed the door walking out, and too Alice's room. "Alice! What in the hell was that all about?" I asked bewildered by my best friend.

"Sorry!" She smiled apologetically.

We ended up watching a movie, which was, of course, a romance. Edward kept his distance, and for that I was happy. I went home the next day, fearing the worst.

I pulled up in the driveway, and threw the door, getting a hard punch across the jaw as I did. I landed on the cold wood floor, my hand clamped to my cheek.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked furious. I let out a small cry of shock, and agony. He kicked me dead in the stomach, and laughed. "Don't do it again!" He yelled and stomped passed me out the door. The door hitting my back, as he did so. "Hmm." I murmured, in pain.

My stomach was officially forty times worse. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't speak. I was worthless.

I found myself sobbing, wanting to escape. I laid their for what felt like hours, until I could move. I stood carefully, and walked outside and almost ran to my car. I couldn't take it anymore. None of it. I went to the one place I knew could help

"Oh, hi Bella." Alice answered the door. I walked passed her, and up the stairs leaving her confused. I stopped at the door, and raised my fist to knock.

I knocked once, and their was an instant response.

"Edward…I need to tell you something."

**A/N: I know their getting to know each other a little to fast, but trust me, it'll all turn out. =) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter- 3**

"Bella," He said at my tearstained face and pulled me into the room, slamming the door behind me. I looked at him; appalled and a little confused. "Tell me,"

"Uhm…" I started, walking towards his bed, and sitting down. This wasn't an easy thing to do, but I trusted Edward.

He sat next to me, and looked at me with those piercing eyes. "Edward, promise me. You can't tell a soul. Not even Alice."

"How am I supposed to help you?" He asked bluntly. "Your not. I just need someone to know…" I looked away. Why was I telling him this? Could he help?

"Bella, I want to help you…" His hand slowly trailed up my back. I shivered and he smiled breathtakingly at me. "I know." I blurted.

"Bella…I know this is hard for you, so just tell me…who did this?" He asked pained, lightly touching my face, where the hand mark was. I hesitated, "My…father." I looked down, avoiding his shocked gaze. "Oh my god Bella," His arms hastily wrapped around my stomach. "Ow!" I hissed and flinched. His arms loosened, but stayed where they were.

"Did he hit you?" He asked, alarmed. "No, that's not why it hurts…" I shook my head. I think I heard him growl. I looked at him bewildered. The clock on the wall caught my attention. "Oh shit!" I jumped up and headed for the door. He stopped me, "Where are you going? You can't go back there-"

"I have to Edward." I gave him a solemn look, and opened the door, walking out, and too my car.

He followed me of course. "Bella, please…call me if anything happens. _Anything._" His face inches from mine, his hot breath swept across my face, killing me.

"I will." Would I really? Yes. Defiantly.

He kissed my cheek ever so lightly, and turned, walking back into the house. I was kinda dazed, but got in my car. I drove home, hoping nothing bad would happen. Just climb the tree back to my room, and pretend I was there all hour.

I pulled up in the drive way, too see his car there. I hoped he didn't notice mine was gone. I shut the door quietly, and went to the side of the house.

I climbed easily up the tree, and to my window, which was still open. I climbed threw quietly, and heard a door slam downstairs. My eyes became wide, and I froze. What do I do? I heard angry footsteps, run up the stairs. He must be drunk. Joy.

I bit my lip, and dove into my closet, shutting the door. I could still see out of it. I should have listened to Edward…

"Bella!" I scrunched my eyes together, praying it would all just go away. "When I find you! Your dead!" I shoved myself even deeper into my closet. He heard this and charged toward the closet. Shit. Shit. Shit.

The doors flew open, and I was being pulled out fiercely, and thrown against my wall. I tumbled to the floor, and hit my head. "Fuck…" I smelt blood already.

"I told you not to hide from me!" He slammed his fist into my chest, knocking the breath out of me. He threw me onto my bed, and I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me menacingly. "NO. NO. NO!"

**EPOV:**

I stared at my phone, wondering when in the hell it was going to ring. I was worried sick about Bella. I knew what was happening, hell, I went threw it. Being beaten by my father when I was young, and abandoned by my alcoholic mother when I was twelve. I remember every day as if it happened a minute ago.

My phone woke me from my thoughts and I pressed the talk button without looking at the ID.

"Hello?" I asked breathless.

"Eddie!" Tanya's shrill voice rang at the other end of the phone. I groaned, irritated. I'd dumped Tanya for the better.

"Tanya, what do you want?" I asked angrily. "Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over tonight-" I knew what she wanted.

"Tanya, I'm not that person anymore."_ Bella's changed me…even though we've never actually been together…whatever._

"Aw, come on Edward." She pleaded and I hung up the phone.

I laid back on my bed, thinking about her. Her soft brown hair, that always smelt like strawberries. Her dark brown eyes that I always got lost in. I couldn't stop thinking about this angel that was brought onto my life. I had to stop my ways, the way I used to be, for Bella.

The day went by, and so did the night. I stayed up, only sleeping every few hours, and keeping my phone on high, and close to my heart. It never rang. I started to panic. Was everything okay? Maybe nothing happened…yeah, she's fine…calm down Edward.

I got out of my bed, and put on some jeans, and a T-shirt. I ran my hands threw my hair as I ran down the stairs. "Oh, hey Edward." Alice smiled. An Idea popped into my head. "Bella coming over today?" I asked pouring juice into a cup. I tried to look like I rarely cared, just in case.

"Uhm…I don't know, I should call her." She said dialing her phone. "Yes, good…you should, uhm…call her." She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I gotta go," I said walking out of the room, taking a long gulp of my juice.

"Weird, she didn't answer…" She said plopping on the couch next to me. "Weird." I agreed, staring at the screen. I tried not to yell in my frustration.

The door bell rang, and I jumped slightly. Alice ran to get it, but I didn't see who it was. "Bella! You know, I called you!" Alice complained as they walked into the room. She looked fine. She didn't appear to have any more bruises on her face, but her arms were a different story. She was wearing a light jacket.

Our eyes met and I saw them water. Maybe it was just my imagination. Alice pulled Bella up the stairs and to her room, and I followed, keeping the distance.

I stayed out in the hallway, incase she came out, which she did.

She pulled me into my room and shut the door. Her arms flew around me, and she started crying. I pulled her closer, and ran my hand threw her hair. "Edward…" She sobbed, hugging me tight. "Bella, what happened?" I asked her gently, and she refused to speak. I picked up her small body and carried her to my bed, sitting her down.

"Bella please tell me," I begged rubbing her back softly.

She began to take her jacket off, and what I saw made me gasp. Hand marks and bruises covered the light skin of her arms. "Please tell me this is all he did." I clenched my teeth together in agony.

She bit her lip and looked down shaking her head slowly. Her hair fell over her face, as she stared down at the bed, and sobs shook her frail body once more.

I pulled her too me, and she wrapped her arms around me for dear life. "Bella, please…I can stop this." I promised and she shook her head, "No, no one can stop this." She said doubtfully.

I lifted her head, so she'd look at me, and her face was tear struck. "I can. I will." I promised her.

"I told Alice I was staying here tonight. Charlie's gone for the week." She said smiling slightly. "You promised." She glared when she saw me look towards the door.

"I know…" I brought her in a hug, and I never wanted to let go. "Edward," She asked pulling back to look at me. "Why are you doing this?" She asked curiously.

"Not that I don't like it…but I was just wondering." She bit her lip again; nervous.

"Alice is coming." I said hearing the tiny pixie's footsteps coming down the hall. Bella ran to the door and shut it. It opened again, and she smiled and closed the door, walking down the hall again.

She trusted me, so I should trust her. I've never told anyone.

**BPOV:**

"Bella." Alice said sternly as we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Don't "Bella" me." I told her smiling. "I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't, Edward isn't the right kinda guy." She said pulling out a bowl of strawberries. I took one, and dipped it in the whip cream. "Ya never know Alice. People change." I said quietly chewing on my strawberry.

"Hmph." She muttered and ran to the stereo. She flipped the switch, and a familiar tune floated threw the speakers.

I giggled as the music started. Alice laughed and started dancing.

_I want to start a revolution_

_A type of personal solution_

_We all have got our own pollution_

_It's all about the execution_

_You got something to say, your hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide_

_Let the freedom begin_

_Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?_

_Feel the fire within_

_I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me_

_Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be_

_Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know_

_How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo_

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo_

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo_

Edward walked down the stairs to see us, singing and dancing to the crazy music.

_We're a complicated nation_

_And now we're in a situation_

_Let's take a Maybeline vacation_

_And get yourself some validation_

_You got something to say, your hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide_

_Let the freedom begin_

_Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?_

_Feel the fire within_

_I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me_

_Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be_

_Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know_

_How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo_

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo_

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo_

"_Solo" _Alice mouthed to me, and I laughed again.

_I'll be your mirror_

_Darling, let your hair down_

_Show me what you're working with_

_And let me see you_

_Strut, strut_

_Strut, strut, how you wanna be_

_Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know_

_How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo_

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo_

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo_

_Strut for me and show me what you're working with_

_Strut for me and show me what you're working with_

Alice collapsed in my arms laughing so hard and Edward leaned against the stairs watching us, and smiling.

"Alice. You know that song?" I asked and she nodded, still laughing. "It was Jasper's CD!"

After hours of laughing our ass' off we decided to watch a movie. Jasper came over to see Alice, and they ended up falling asleep halfway threw it.

They were so adorable. Alice was wrapped in his arms, and her head lying on his chest. His arms wrapped securely around her small body. I smiled and I felt Edward tugging on my arm, leading me out the door.

"Edward it's midnight, were are we going?" I asked as he took my hand and smiled at me. "I know where I'm going, don't be scared." He said as he lead me threw the dark forest.

I fell. Twice. So he wrapped his arm around my waist, and I felt static shocks go threw us. It felt good to be close to him. "Okay, close your eyes." He told me and I gawked. "Are you nuts?" I laughed and he said trust him. I did as told and I felt my feet leave the ground. He told me to keep my eyes closed.

My feet found the ground once more, and he told me to open my eyes. I did, and I gasped. A beautiful meadow filled with flowers, and an open tree top, that held a full moon, shinning down on us.

"Wow." I blinked, making sure I wasn't dreaming.

He smiled that damn crooked smile and I felt hypnotized. He led me to the center of the beautiful dream, and we stood in the center of the moon light.

I smiled up at him, and he leaned in, slowly. His eyes dazed me back into my trance, to which I happily accepted. I smiled; finally happy as his lips touched mine.

Static sent currents threw me, as he deepened the kiss. His hand trailed down my back, and I instantly flinched away. Once I realized it was him, I blinked furiously, trying to make the nightmare of Charlie go away. "I'm sorry." I said and he shook his head. "I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that."

"I wanted you too." I convinced and he smiled back.

We walked back to the house, as he told me what he was supposed to tell me before Alice interrupted us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been really sick. Enjoy!**

**BPOV:**

"When I was younger, I was abandoned by my mother. We lived with my grandmother, until she died. My mother got so upset she started doing drugs. She didn't stop. She'd forgotten she'd had a child."

I smiled slightly; encouraging him to continue. He grabbed my hand, and a shock passed threw us. I blushed lightly, as he continued.

"After one night, I found her lying on the ground; unmoving." His voice broke, a little and I squeezed his hand. His astonishing green eyes stared at me, as he spoke.

"I was only twelve; not knowing what to do. I called for my drunken father. She died before we made it to the hospital. That's when I met Carlisle, and his family. Esme and Alice. Alice was only eleven." He smiled at the memory. Little Alice at eleven. Small, petite, crazy.

"Carlisle didn't like the way my father treated me. Pushing me around, and calling me names. That night, my father blamed me for the death of my mother. He beat me." He stared out his window. I grabbed his hand tighter, wishing somehow I could just take those horrifying images away.

"I ran away after a month of agony." He said with a clear, strait face. His green eyes piercing me again. "I somehow found my way going to the hospital. I asked for Carlisle, and told him what my father was doing. He went to jail, for twenty years. Carlisle and Esme adopted me without another thought." He smiled.

I realized what Alice had said. _Brother._ Not exactly, related. I wonder why she didn't tell me…

"Alice doesn't know." He answered my thoughts. I looked up to him, searching his face for some kind of answer. "Only Carlisle and Esme do." I said and he nodded. "You also."

I had another unanswered question. "Why were you like that? Player?" I asked.

He pushed his lips into a hard line, than sighed, "I'm not that way anymore. I guess…I wanted to show people I'm not someone to push around."

I hesitated, "Why _aren't_ you that way anymore?" He looked like he just got caught cheating on a test or something. He relaxed as he looked around. I still awaited my answer. "I never wanted to be that way…it just…happened."

I nodded, not really feeling like I got my full answer. He was hiding something. I didn't push it, he's told me enough. "Where'd Charlie go for the week?" He growled. "On a fishing trip with Billy." I said, confused.

He smiled his dazzling crooked smile. I was definitely dazzled. I stared at him like an idiot, and blinked a couple times, trying to get my focus.

"I'll have to go back anyway…" I said, once I could speak again. I heard him growl again. Why does he keep doing that? It was real too, like a wolf or something growling.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's small voice ring threw the entire house. I sighed and got up to go, when Edward pulled me back down. "You don't have to go back." He said simply. I thought about it for a moment, and was about to respond when Alice broke threw the door.

"Bella, come on." She pulled me out the door with a smile. "Alice," I heard Edward's annoyed tone. "Edward, I honestly don't want her involved with you. I don't want her to get hurt." Alice said sincerely. I understood, but she didn't know the different side to him.

"Alice, I'm fine." I said, and a smile played on her lips. She looked from me to Edward than smiled again, "Fine, no funny business." She disappeared and Edward turned to me.

"She think's I'm going to take advantage of you." He smiled. How does he know that? From the words she said? "How did you know that?" He smiled his smile again. "Come on Bella," He said quietly pulling me down the stairs.

_**Edward was like my light. Whenever I felt awful, broken, when my world was falling apart, I could just look at him, and my world was complete. He appears as a dream. He's beautiful. **_

We had school the next day, so, I had to stay in my empty house by myself. Awesome.

It was the first time I've dreamt of Edward Cullen. Edward; my light, saved me.

I woke up to my alarm clock screaming at me. I got up and into the shower; happy somehow. Maybe because Charlie was no were to be seen. That was a possible answer.

I jumped out of my shower and dressed in pants, and a light T-shirt. I made my way downstairs, thinking about the day ahead of me. How would Edward act? I shook my head, trying to clear the bad thoughts, as I drove to school.

I parked next to Alice's yellow Porsche, seeing her waiting for me, smiling brightly.

"Bella! I've missed you!" She shouted happily as she ran into my arms. "Alice, I saw you yesterday." I told her and she shrugged, "I don't care," She winked as we walked to class.

Our first four classes flew by, until lunch came. If Edward wasn't at lunch, I wouldn't have thought he came today. I sat with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Edward finally sat down next to me, as I was engaged into conversation with Alice.

He flashed me a smile, and I blushed of course. His eyes became annoyed as he trailed them toward a strawberry blonde coming our way.

"Edward. What are you doing?" She looked at me in disgust. "Sitting with my friends. What are you doing?" He asked, slightly amused. "Why are you sitting with _her_." She asked, spitting the word like dirt.

"It's none of your business Tanya." Edward growled. "Yeah Tanya, go blow something." Alice snickered. "Edward, everyone knows your just talking to this ugly whore because you felt bad for her because she has no friends." She smiled at me. I pushed my chair back, and walked swiftly and quickly out of the cafeteria.

**EPOV:**

Bella quickly walked out of the lunch room, without another word. She had no emotion on her face. "Tanya you fucking bitch!" Alice roared and jumped at her. Jasper caught her in his arms, as she struggled to throw a punch at her. "How dare you say that?" Alice asked her. Tanya rolled her eyes, "I only say the truth." She smiled.

"Tanya you know that's a lie." I growled at her. "Is it Edward. Is it?" She asked. Rosalie's hand went clear across Tanya's face, leaving a red hand mark.

Rosalie smiled in victory. "You bitch!" Tanya shouted jumping back at her, some guy grabbed her back, taking her across the room. Emmett caught Rosalie, as she glared Tanya down.

"It's not worth it Rose." He calmed her. "Where's Bella?" Rosalie asked, alert. I was brought back into reality, darting out of the cafeteria doors.

I ran around the campus trying to find her. I had no such luck, until I found her in her truck. The most obvious place, I _didn't_ check.

She was laying on her side, in a ball, on her back car seats. "Bella," I knocked on the window. She reached around her, pressing the unlock button, staying in the same position.

I opened the door hastily, and picked her up in my arms, sitting down and shutting the door. "It's true isn't it Edward?" She asked, burying her head in my chest. "Bella," I started, "Of course not. I-" I stopped myself, re-thinking my words. I couldn't tell her that now; I've only known her two weeks.

"I can't believe she said that, I can't believe you believe her." I gawked. She finally looked up at me. Her beautiful brown eyes hard to resist. "I'm sorry, I believed her." She apologized.

"Don't believe a word that horrible girl says." I smiled and she laughed, "Not a problem."

I loved her laugh. It was beautiful. Just like her.

"Let's go," We got out of the car, not seeing Tanya for the rest of the day.

**BPOV:**

That whole bit with Tanya made me think. I knew Edward's changed, and I knew he was my friend. More than friend…we kissed. Once. Oh, shut up Bella.

After school, I went back home to do nothing what so ever. I kept contemplating on the idea of leaving like Edward said. I didn't know if I could. I mean, Charlie's the sheriff! He could hunt me down if he wanted too!

Edward said he could handle it if he just let me let him tell Carlisle or Esme. I couldn't chance it. What if I was sent to…Florida and never saw him again? I couldn't chance that.

I was upstairs in my room, looking threw my school book, when Edward came threw my window.

"Woah! Are you insane?" I shrieked. "You could have killed yourself!" I said, as he walked toward my bed.

"Your funny Bella." He smiled his smile. "What are you doing here?" I asked, and he shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

My heart skipped a beat. He wanted to see _me_?

He chuckled and grabbed my hand. I smiled up at him, until I heard the door slam down stairs. My eyes grew wide, and he looked toward the door.

"Go," I warned. Why was he back. "I'm not leaving you alone." He said in a low voice. "I'm not going to let him kill you, I'll be fine." I pleaded.

He searched my eyes, "Come with me." I instantly shook my head. I couldn't, I'd get in even more trouble.

"I can't Edward." I said, and felt tears coming out of my eyes. I heard footsteps come up the stairs and Edward's eyes drifted toward the closet. He pulled me into his arms, and opened the door, closing it tight, and keeping a grip on it.

I saw Charlie come into my room, and look around. "Bella!" He yelled. Edward's hand went over my mouth, to keep me from screaming. "Where the fuck are you?" He shouted in anger. My tears came faster. I couldn't see Edward's beautiful face in the dark. No way to find my light. He kept his hand over my mouth, and his grip on the door knob of the closet.

Charlie looked toward the closet, and walked toward it, hesitating. I wrapped my shaking arms around Edward, and he removed his hand from my mouth, and too my waist, holding me tight.

Charlie's figure walked away from the closet and out the door, down the stairs.

I let out a small whimper as Edward caught me in his arms. He ran his hand threw my hair, calming me. "Bella, you need to get out of here." He told me.

I nodded, unable to speak. "I can't."

Edward opened the closet door, and drifted toward the window pulling me with him. "No way in hell am I leaving you here." He whispered. I felt tears go down my cheek, "I know what it's like Bella, and I'm **not** leaving you here." He almost growled again.

I closed my eyes, trying to stop my silent tears. I heard the footsteps up the stairs again, and I quickly nodded. He threw my onto his back, and told me to hang on. He climbed down the tree without effort.

He pulled me against the house, looking threw the windows, and into the tree's. "Where are we going?" I asked curious.

"I parked my car a little ways down the road." He explained catching me from tripping again.

"He'll be mad when I get back."

Edward stopped midst ride and sighed, staring down.

"I won't let him hurt you." His green eyes sad now. I tried to believe him.

We came to his car, and as always, he opened my door for me. It was a quite drive there until I finally spoke. "Thank you," I said softly.

"For?" He asked looking to me. "Saving my life," I answered, sounding cheesy. He smiled slightly, "I love you Bella." He said looking back at the road. My eyes went wide. He loved me? My head slowly turned facing him. I gawked at him, but smiled. "I love you too Edward." I blushed deeply, turning my head to stare out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-5 **

My mind began to race. He loved me. _Me. Bella._ Was it the truth, or a simple lie? Was he just trying to get to me or did he really mean it? No, I knew he meant it. I know Edward. But did he mean, as a friend love, or as a love, love.

It's come across my mind recently, as I sat staring out Edward's window, that I could not go back. I couldn't just go back there to where he could kill me. Would he attempt it? He's gotten close before, next thing you'd know, he'd stab me right in the heart.

I'd forgotten all about Jacob ever since Edward and I have met. I thought that was rather selfish, but maybe Jacob was busy.

I sat crossed legged on Edward's bed staring blankly out the window. I stared as the rain fell, hard on beautiful tree's that was the forest. The door opened and my head slowly turned away toward the open door, where my angel stood. My light.

He smiled crookedly at me, and it slowly faded as he walked over to me. He must have seen my response. He sat next to me, and gave me a questioning look. I hesitated, "You didn't mean it, did you?" I asked turning to look at him. He furrowed his eyebrows, "What didn't I mean?" He asked; his voice like velvet.

I turned my head back toward the rain, not being able to stand looking at him, without crying. "You don't love me." I said, barley above a whisper.

There was a long second passing, before I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I was being foolish. I shouldn't be crying. Was I angry because he _didn't_ love me?

"Bella your insane. I do love you," I heard him smile. "Please remember that."

"Edward don't lie." I turned to face him, as he saw my tears. "I don't understand. To what would make you believe I'm lying?" He brought his hand up to my cheek, wiping the tears away.

I looked down than, he was just to beautiful. "This…all can't be real, I think I'm dreaming." No way Edward could be real, no way he could love me.

He chuckled slightly. "Would you like me to wake you up?" He asked playfully, bringing his face closer. "Told you I was dreaming." I tried to mumble before he crashed his lips to mine.

This couldn't be real. He was…gorgeous. I was plain. He was, amazing. I was nothing.

_This. Wasn't. Real._

My arms instinctively went around his neck, to bring him closer. Heck, if I was dreaming, I'll take it.

His arms wrapped around my waist, and held me tight. And we suddenly broke apart. I blinked furiously, trying to regain consciousness. I had to wake up. I couldn't stand it.

He sat there; in all his wonderfulness, staring at me. "What?" I asked dumbly. He laughed, and kissed me once more, yet it still sent me swooning.

"Edward?" I heard Esme call. We walked down the stairs, hand in hand, to the front door. There stood, a confused Esme, and….Charlie.

I heard Edward growl, and my eyes went wide. Edwards arms flew around me, and Esme stared at us confused. "Oh thank god! Bella I was so worried!" Charlie lied.

His fake smile fooled them all. I looked to Edward for help. He was at a loss for words, as was I.

I decided to give up.

"I was just…visiting Alice." I choked out, and he narrowed his eyes at Edward. My savior. "Well, It's time to come home; it's a school night after all." Charlie chuckled and Esme smiled understandingly.

We'd leave town. I can already see it. I'd never see Edward again. I couldn't let that happen. Edward being as protective as he was right now, I knew Charlie knew everything.

"Well, let's go." He smiled holding out his hand. I attempted a smile, when an idea popped into my head. "Let me get my things." I told him, running up the stairs, and as far away from him as I could go. Edward was holding onto my hand, so I didn't fall.

We ran into Edward's room and I slammed the door. I turned and buried my face in my hands bawling my eyes out. I slid down the door, and Edward caught me in his arms.

I didn't stop crying. "Bella," Edward kept repeating. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, wishing that for once, I wouldn't wake up, and leave Edward's arms.

"I love you," I cried.

**EPOV:**

"I love you," She cried into my shoulder. "Bella, come on." I picked her up slowly, setting her on her feet. "I'm never going to see you again." She cried still, holding me for dear life. "Bella, you will, I'll make sure of it." I promised, holding her. She simply nodded, as she wiped her eyes. I handed her, her cell phone. "Don't. Let. This. Out. Of. Your. Sight." I asked, and she nodded, understandingly. I loved this girl, more than I thought I would.

She looked into my eyes, for a moment, until I leaned down, and kissed her sweetly. "I love you Bella." I told her honestly. She turned for the door, but turned back. "I don't want to go," She said. "Bella." I brought her in my arms. "It'll be okay.-"

"He knows. I could tell." She looked up at me, "Bella?" I heard him call. I growl rose deep in my chest. The hate I felt for that man.

"Bella, you have school tomorrow, he won't do much." I promised. "I'll be over tonight, but, you have to let me tell Carlisle." I asked.

She bit her lip, but nodded. I walked down with her, and Charlie was talking idly with my father. "Let's go Bella," He said waving a goodbye to Carlisle.

I turned to her and kissed her softly, "I'll be there tonight, and if he does anything, I'll stop it. I promise with my life." I whispered quickly in her ear. She nodded, and hugged me tight. She clutched her cell phone under her coat pocket. She hugged Alice goodbye, and Alice looked at me curiously. I didn't respond.

They got in the car and drove off, and I saw her close her eyes tight as the yelling began.

**BPOV:**

I looked back at my light once more before the yelling started. I clutched my cell, knowing somehow it was my only chance.

"Where in the fuck where you! I know Edward knows, that boy knows way to much Isabella!" He yelled harshly. I kept my eyes closed.

"You told him didn't you? Well, your gunna be punished for that!" I squeezed my eyes harder as I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

We pulled up to the house, and I darted out of the car, and up the stairs. I heard footsteps behind me, and I fell to the ground. "Don't think you'll get away that easily." He said smugly. I whimpered, expecting the worse.

He kicked me in my side, and I screamed. He bent down to my level, "Shut up!" He smacked me clear across the face.

I pressed my hand to it, trying not to scream. He picked me up easily, and threw me against my door. "Go to your room, I'll be up in a while." He smirked walking down the stairs. I threw the door open, and slammed it eagerly. I opened my eyes finally to see Edward standing there, looking at me horrified. "Edward," I whispered hastily, but not moving. He ran to me, and threw me into his arms.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He sobbed also. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs again. Edward pushed me, to sit on my bed, and I stayed. He stood next to the door, and we waited.

The door burst open, and Charlie smiled at me. "Bella, you can't tell anyone." He told me and Edward looked murderous. I tried not to stare at him too much.

"But you did." He walked toward me, and I coward back further on my bed. "Stop." Edward said in a strong, and clear voice. Charlie turned and shouted. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I won't let you hurt her." He walked toward us, keeping his eyes glancing off of me.

"Leave. This is none of your business kid." Charlie sneered. "It is. I love Bella, and I **won't** let you hurt her." He growled.

Charlie chuckled, and looked toward me, and back to Edward. Edward punched him clear in the jaw, and he fell to the floor. I sat there, watching in horror. "Let's go Bella." Edward held out his hand, and I got up, and grabbed my already packed bag, walking towards him. I grabbed his hand and we walked downstairs, and to his car that was somehow in the driveway. He opened the door for me and I hopped in.

"What now?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Considering your father's a cop doesn't help the situation. But I think we should tell Carlisle and let him check you out." He looked to me with worry. "I'm fine." I answered his thoughts.

We pulled up to Edward's house and Alice ran out the door and into my arms. "Bella," She cried. He must have told her, or she's smart enough to figure it out. "I'm so sorry." She said as we walked into the house.

"You didn't tell him yet did you?" Edward asked his little sister. She shook her head, "As you asked, I did not." She attempted to smile. He nodded and walked up the stairs.

Alice led me too the kitchen and I sat on a stool, at the island. Alice sat on the opposite side. "Oh, Bella, why didn't you tell me?" She asked. I shook my head, "You don't understand Alice."

Jasper walked threw the door and smiled at me, and kissed Alice on the head. "Hey ladies, what's going on?" He smiled. I smiled back, the best I could.

"Uhm, Jasper, why don't we go upstairs?" Alice smiled and Jasper raised an eyebrow to me as the small pixie towed him out of the room.

Edward and Carlisle came threw the door than, and Edward walked to me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I stood up.

"Bella, is all this true? Is Charlie abusing you?" Carlisle asked me in disbelief. I bit my lip, and nodded.

He sighed, "I'm so sorry, we let you leave with him; he didn't hurt you did he?" He asked walking toward us. I shook my head.

"I'll check you over later, if you don't mind?" He asked and I shook my head again, "Not at all."

He led us too his office and I had Edward's hand in mine. "Uhm, dad, he's possibly going to come looking for her," Edward said as we sat down in the two chairs. Carlisle nodded, "If he may, we won't let him in, or see Bella. We may have to call the police."

"He's the sheriff." I squeaked. Carlisle sighed, "That's the difficult part." I laid my head on Edward's shoulder.

To call the cops on the sheriff, wasn't the easiest thing to convince. The doorbell rang, and my heart sank. Carlisle darted out of the room, with Edward and I on his trail.

Edward led me to the kitchen, and I heard Carlisle open the door. "Oh, hi Emmett." I heard him say cheerfully.

"In the kitchen." He said and Emmett ran into the kitchen with Rosalie. Emmett scooped me up in his arms and held me tight. Really tight.

"Oh my gosh Bella." He said.

He set me down, "Why didn't you tell us?" Rosalie asked in disbelief. "Because apparently that's what Alice is for." Edward sighed, and Alice and Jasper walked into the room.

"Alice," Edward growled, "Edward, their practically family they should know." She explained, smiling at me softly.

Rosalie took me in her arms, and hugged me tight. "I love Ya Bells." She smiled. And I smiled back.

We all stayed in the living room that night, being actual teenagers. We watched a movie, and talked a lot. We avoided the subject, and I realized they were trying to make me forget, and be happy. I liked it.

I was laughing hysterically at something Emmett said, when their was a knock on the door. It stopped immediately when Emmett and Jasper went to answer it. Jasper slowly turned toward me, "Bella,"

The room got quiet, but I stood up. Edward followed me, and grabbed my hand, as we saw my visitor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter-6**

"Jacob," I said surprised as he stared hard at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked at him. He had two guys next to him, that looked similar to him. Dark skinned, black hair, tattoo's on their right shoulders.

"Bella, you need to come with me." Jacob said in a hard voice. "She's not going anywhere." Emmett laughed from behind Edward and I.

Jacob glared at him, but continued. "Bella,"

"Where?" I asked curious. "You need to come back home." He answered and Edward growled. "Jacob, I barley know you, and don't see you for…a month? Than you show up here asking me to come back to my house?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why do I need to come back home?" I crossed my arms. He looked like he was avoiding the question. "Charlie asked me to come get you." My arms dropped. Why'd he send Jacob?

"What?" I asked, he rolled his eyes, and grabbed my arm. I flinched it back, but he had a grip on it. Edward stepped out, and grabbed Jacob's arm. "Let her go." He threatened. After a few seconds Jacob dropped his arm. I hissed at the pain. A dark red hand mark was imprinted into my light skin.

"Leave," Edward said and Jacob smirked slightly, but left. I didn't know what came over Jacob. He seemed so nice, but than again, I've only known him a day, when we first met.

Edward turned and grabbed my arm, softly. He growled, and swept his hand gently over the mark. His emerald green eyes met mine. "I'm fine," I persuaded him, I was already in enough trouble.

He took me in his arms, and my heart was thudding like a hummingbirds wings. "You have got to stop lying Bella." His lips inches from mine. My heart was about to bounce out of my chest.

He leaned in and we were so close, our lips were practically touching. He was killing me. He smiled and leaned away, walking inside.

_**What just happened?**_

**EPOV:**

"Edward can I speak to you please?" Carlisle asked. I kissed Bella's head, and followed my father.

"I just finished my examination on Bella," He hesitated looking at me. I nodded, "Edward…he didn't just, beat her." He said sadly.

"What do you mean?" What was he saying? "Edward, he raped her." Those were the last words I heard. He WHAT? How could someone do that? How could he rape my Bella!

I was at a loss for words, as my father stared at me. "Is she okay?" Was all I could manage.

"He may have ruined her chance to have children." My heart sank. This was awful, I could tear that mother fucker to pieces!

"Oh my god." I put my face in my hands. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "What did you say?" I asked looking up. He looked away, "You haven't told her." I realized, "What am I going to say Edward? I don't want to bring up any memories."

He was right, but we had to tell her. I guess I could, "I will," I ran a hand threw my hair, contemplating on how this was going to go down. "Alright," He said patting me on the back.

I found Bella in my room, admiring my CD collection. "You have so much music." She commented, running her fingers over the cases. "Bella," She looked to me, her beautiful eyes shinning. "Can I talk to you?" I asked her, and she nodded. We sat on my bed, and I took her hand in mine. I felt the familiar spark run threw our simple touch.

"Bella, I was talking with Carlisle," I told her and she nodded, "And, he was telling me what _he_ did to you." I said threw clenched teeth. She looked down, and idly played with our hands, she nodded, staring down. "Bella…" She looked up, with worry in her eyes, "Carlisle told me that," I hesitated, how was I supposed to say this? "It would be hard, or next to impossible for you to have children in the future."

I looked up to her, and her heart broke. "Oh." She answered. She let go of my hand, and buried her face in her hands. "Bella," I whispered, putting a hand on hers, and taking them from her beautiful face.

I took her in my arms, as she silently cried. He's taken enough from her, her life was crazy enough. I was going to put a stop to it.

"Bella, I promise you. He will _**never**_ hurt you again." She pulled back from our embrace, and slightly smiled.

Her hand went behind my head, and brought her lips to mine for one, really quick and over too soon, kiss. "Thank you Edward."

I smiled at her. "Anytime, my Bella."

She blushed. She was so beautiful it was unreal. Too unreal for me. I don't deserve her, I really don't. But damn, I sure am lucky to have her.

In all my thinking, I realized Bella fell asleep in my arms. I chuckled silently and picked her up, and laid her under the covers of my bed. "Edward," She mumbled. Hmm…so she talks in her sleep? I smiled and laid next to her.

With my face just mere inches from hers, I lightly placed a kiss on her lips, and she smiled. I stared at her for the longest time, trying to realize what had happened. She trusted me with this crazy secret, and I'm putting a stop to it. Whilst that happened, I found myself slowly falling head over heals for this girl, that it was insane.

I slowly fell asleep, the last thing I saw, was my Bella's beautiful face.

_Bella's beautiful eyes sparkled as she looked down to the baby in her arms. I was suddenly their and placed a kiss on the baby's small head. The baby's eyes opened to reveal a very dark green._

I was suddenly awoken, by Bella screaming. My eyes flashed open, to see her eyes closed, but tears running down them She was shouting for someone to stop.

"Bella," I said taking her into my arms, she calmed instantly, but her tears kept coming. "Bella, it's okay. I'm here." I told her and her arms wrapped around me, as she cried my name.

She sobbed into my chest, and opened her eyes looking at me. "Are you okay?" I asked and she laid her head on me, and nodded. "I am now." She sighed.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked curious. "Charlie," She shook her head. "Bella, he can't hurt you." I reminded her, and she smiled slightly, "I know." She laid back on the bed, and pulled me down with her.

Her dark brown eyes looked at me, and I remembered my dream. Impossible. She can't have children, plus theirs no way on earth it'd be mine. She deserves better than me.

She pulled her lips to mine, and it became very passionate. She ran her hands threw my hair, and I ran my hands down her back, and to her stomach. She instantly flinched away.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I apologized quickly. Stupid fucking hormones.

"Edward, it's not your fault. It's okay." She quickly looked down, blushing.

"No, it is my fault. I should of known…" I turned away from her, putting my face in my hands. Way to go dip shit! Now look what you did!

I felt her tiny hand on my shoulder. "Edward, it's not your fault. And don't say it is…I was just a little shocked is all."

I turned back too her and grabbed her hand. "I know. But, I should of known."

"I have to get used to it." She pointed out. "If that happens, just tell me next time. I'll stop. I promise." She sighed, giving up, but nodded.

She laid her head, on my chest, and I ran my hand threw her long brown hair.

I quickly fell asleep, without being awoken by another crazy dream.

**I'm sorry, I know it's short. =( Don't hate me, but yeah…Review, and maybe they'll be longer? Oh, p.s. I'm thinking about deleting this story, it doesn't get much attention. Tell me what you think…?**


	7. AN

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am sooo sorry about not updating. You see, my internet is being fixed at the moment, but I WILL update asap! And, at least two chapters! Okay? Love you all, thank you for waiting/reviewing/loving! 3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Short, but exciting!**

Thoughts rushed threw me. He didn't want to give up, or go to jail, for that matter. Would he kill me? Highly doubt it; Bella, he did stab you. True…

Would he keep trying to get me back? I hoped not.

I was sitting on the couch with Alice, when their was a knock at the door. Only one day had passed since the indecent. This was the first knock since Jacob left. I didn't understand who'd be knocking on the door at this hour. It was about ten pm.

Alice and I stared at each other, for a long time. Carlisle and Esme weren't home. Neither was Edward. Just Alice, Jasper and I.

Jasper came down the stairs, as another knock on the door. Jasper looked out the window, and looked a little surprised. "Jasper?" Alice asked, as he opened the door.

"We have a warrant for taking Isabella Swan into custody." I heard a deep voice say. Jasper looked skeptical. "She's not here at the moment." Jasper was suddenly thrown to the ground, and an officer was putting his hands behind his back.

"Jasper!" Alice shrieked. My eyes went wide as another officer came threw the door, and grabbed me by my arm. "No! Let her go! She doesn't want to go with you!" Alice said, trying to fight off the huge officer. They stuck me in the back of the police car, and I felt tears fall down my cheeks. This was it, back to the hell house with Charlie.

I heard my angels voice then. "You can't take her!" I looked out the window, to see Edward shouting in the officers face. "Edward!" I shouted, and his eyes traveled toward my tear stained face. "Let her go." He threatened.

"I'm sorry, but Sheriff Swan requested his daughter back, in the attempt of kidnap."

"What?" I shouted, appalled. Their eyes traveled toward me. "She wasn't kidnapped! She ran away, to us! We took her in, when that bastard beat her!" I was crying again.

"From my record, she is only seventeen. When she is a legal adult, she can go wherever she desires. Until than, her father requested her back." Bull shit. My birthday was tomorrow.

"Her birthday's tomorrow! She'll be eighteen than!" The officer scoffed, "Than I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Nonono!" Sobs shaked my body. All I wanted was to be in Edward's arms. Who knew where Charlie would take me. New York? Florida? China? I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't be without Edward. I couldn't live without him.

The officer, peeled out in the car, and started off down the road. "No! Edward!" He stood their with his face in his hands, knowing he couldn't do anything. I felt my cell phone in my pocket. The windows were up, and the doors, on an automatic lock.

The steel separating the officer and I, was sound proof. I pulled out my phone, and sent a text.

_Edward,_

_What's happening?_

I wiped the tears off my face, as I awaited my reply. My phone gave a light buzz, and I picked it up.

_Bella,_

_I don't know. I broke my promise. I'm so entirely sorry, I will be at his house when u get there. I love you._

I felt tears trace down my face, once more. I wasn't mad that he'd broken his promise, just angry with myself. I shouldn't have brought him into this. Second, because he said he loved me. I felt my heart flutter in this upstate situation.

The short length to his house made me nervous. Did they know what he did? Where they okay with it? Was this guy just going to drop me off and let him kill me?

I saw Edward's Volvo as we passed it. He was there. He pulled up to the house, and pulled me out of the car. He opened the door, and led me in. Charlie was on the couch, watching TV. "Oh, thanks Greg." He smiled. "Greg" left, and pulled out of the driveway.

"Now Bella," Charlie started. "It was wrong of you too tell those people, when I told you not to say a word. And what your friend did; Edward" He chuckled, "Was even more wrong. I don't want it happening again." I felt a sharp pain across my face. I screamed out in pain, and I heard shuffling upstairs. This man was an idiot. He knew I was going to just leave again, didn't he?

I ran up the stairs, and slammed the door behind me. I sunk to the floor in tears. Edwards arms were around me and I felt at peace. "Bella," I sobbed into his chest, gripping him for dear life. "Just kill me." I begged. "Bella, calm down. He won't hurt you anymore. I took care of it." I looked up at him; confused. "What do you mean?"

He smiled slightly. "The pictures we took, of what he did. And the facts, and my father is a doctor, were suing him. He can't hurt you anymore Bella."

I was still confused. "Until the day he's sentenced to jail, he can hurt me until than."

"No he can't Bella."

"How so?"

He glanced at the clock, and smiled.

"Happy birthday Bella."


	9. Chapter 8

**Ohh. This is a good chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

"Were leaving." Edward pulled me down the stairs before I could stop him. "Oh, you again! She's staying here!" Charlie said getting up, and Edward stood his ground. "No. No she is not. I won't let you keep her here, you dirt bastard. She is now legal adult age, and can choose her life. I won't let her stay here in this god forsaken place any longer. I hope you burn in hell." I stared at Edward, with the biggest smile on my face. For one moment in my life; I felt loved.

"I'd like to see you try," Charlie laughed, eyeing his gun. Would he attempt to kill us? Or Edward?

"Bella, go." Edward gestured me out the door, following me. I heard Charlie's rants and complaints, and curses.

We continued to walk, until I heard gun fire. That man was insane. "Go, run!" Edward said, taking off with me. We ran toward the car, and Edward peeled off down the road. "He's insane." I put my face in my hands.

"Bella, if he did anything to you…" He trailed off sighing. It was dark, so I decided to not tell him about him hitting me. "Don't worry Edward. I'm fine." I leaned over into his shoulder. "Where are we going?" Noticing he pulled onto the highway. "I told you; were leaving."

"Where?"

"Cali-fornia." He smiled in the dark.

"What about Alice? Jasper? Your parents?"

"Oh, they're not coming with us, but they'll be close."

"How long are we staying?"

"Until that piece of shit is behind bars."

I felt relaxed, and at peace. "Don't worry, Alice packed you and I clothes and everything. No doubt they're new." He chuckled lightly. I shook my head. I felt safe, and a little excited. I'd be with Edward, and no one else. No harm, nothing.

I fell asleep, to the calming car engine. My dreams were pure, and innocent.

When I woke, I was overly comfortable. I opened my eyes to see I was in a bed. I felt a spark go threw me, and realized Edwards arm was around me. I instantly blushed, and turned to look at him. He was staring at me, his green eyes mesmerizing. "How did I get here?" Surely he didn't carry me up here.

"I carried you." He said simply. "Are you insane?"

"Momentarily."

"You know you could of just waken me up?" His arms wound around me more. "You were so cute sleeping though, and you needed to sleep." I rolled my eyes. "Where are we?"

"Beachside, California." Mmm…sun. "You drove all the way to beachside?" I asked; astounded. "Well of course."

I looked around the room. It looked like it cost a couple thousand dollars, for a night. "Aren't you supposed to be eighteen to rent a hotel room?"

"Bella, I'm nineteen." Oh, that's right. "Oh yeah." I giggled.

"My family decided they wanted to go to the beach today; you up for it?" He smiled. "I think I could go for some sun." He chuckled and jumped out of the bed, wearing nothing but shorts. I felt myself blush again.

I dressed in a white bikini with navy blue stripes. I but some jean shorts on over it, and a white tank top. I left my hair down.

"Ready?" Edward asked, and I glanced over to him. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, with swim trunks. He looked absolutely amazing. "Uhm…" I nodded.

He chuckled. We got in the car, and drove toward the beach. It was a perfect 90 degree day.

We pulled up the beach, and I saw Alice running toward us. "Bella!" She threw her small arms around me, and giggled. "I'm so happy too see you! Oh, ready to go swimming?" She asked, as she pulled me toward the beach. Edward, and Jasper had the same expression as they shook their heads. I laughed.

Rosalie looked like a model; as usual, in her bathing suit. Emmett's eyes never left her. Edward's eyes were on me. I gestured him toward me, and he followed. I stood, barely in the water, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

A small smile played on my lips as I pushed him in the water. I laughed at his shocked expression. He raised his eyebrows, and gave me an evil smile. My laugh stopped as he threw me over his shoulder, and ran into the water. "No! Evil!" He didn't throw me in, he just wrapped his arms around me, as we went further into the water. His amazing green eyes made my heart flutter. "Can I kiss you Bella?" He asked softly. "You don't have to ask Edward." I said as I bent my head toward him. He kissed me deeply, and I got a little to carried away, when he stopped me.

"I'm sorry." I blushed. "It's okay Bella, just good to know your getting better." I nodded in agreement.

Later that night we went back to the hotel, and I laid on the bed. Edward laid next to me, and I rolled myself on top of him. He pulled his lips to mine, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "Bella," He moaned.

All the thoughts of Charlie, and the rape went away from my mind, as my body took over.

"Edward; please."

He moaned again, as he began taking off my shirt.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue-**

**It's ending! Sad, I know. Enjoy.**

"Daddy! Your cheating!" My daughter giggled. "I am not! Bella," Edward complained. "Hey, I'm not getting into this! Pay your daughter!"

Edward groaned and gave our six year old the play money. "Thank you." She said mockingly, giggling. Edward picked her up in his arms and kissed her furiously on her cheeks. She giggled and smiled.

Edward kissed me, and I felt my head spin. He still did this too me, and we've been together for years.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella."

Charlie was caught, and sent to jail for life. I cried at court, only because I had to explain and remember every event that happened.

So, being said, moving to Forks was the best decision I've made, all my life. I found Edward, my light, my angel, my hope. He was the best thing that had ever happened too me. Our daughter, Faith, was the statement of the century. She was gorgeous, looking just like her father with her bronze hair, and piercing green eyes.

Our lives had gone smoothly, and decided to never tell Faith what happened. We told her how we met; I moved to Forks, and met Edward in high school, which was really the sumption of what happened.

I did not tell her about Charlie, nor did I tell him about her. I'd never speak to him again, and frankly, I was okay with that.

I was here, with Edward, and that's were I always want to be. Always and forever. Because, **When I look at him**, I see the love of my life. 3


End file.
